


When You Lose It

by gwydionx



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionx/pseuds/gwydionx
Summary: Jason gets hit with a spell meant to send him over the edge.Nobody really notices.





	When You Lose It

“Four. _Days_.”

Jason sat on the couch, wrapped in a flannel blanket and glaring with deathlike fury. If a single look could kill, Dick had no doubt he’d have been slowly, painfully eviscerated by now.

Which, to be honest, he felt anyway. Guilt sliced his gut so thick he could have run an entire country on his shame. He shifted uncomfortably from his seat on the overstuffed armchair’s elbow. “I’m sorry, Jay, I really am. I just…”

Roy chimed in from the floor. “You didn’t give us a lot to go on.” He’d propped himself up against the couch and was hell-bent on beating his own high score. It’d been an hour since Zatanna came and left, leaving Jason looking like he’d been dunked in an ice bath and wrung out over a furnace. She said he’d be fine once he warmed up, but at the moment, that wasn’t much consolation.

Jason turned his death-glare to the newest offender. “I was under that spell four _fucking_ days.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy scratched his forehead, knocking his cap off-kilter. “Four days of enough f-bombs to fill a library. How that was supposed to be a tip-off?”

Jason hucked a pillow at him. “I dunno, maybe the fact they were lacing death threats?”

Dick hid a grimace. “Yeah, that… That wasn’t much help.”

Jason had the decency to look offended.

“I told you, man,” Roy said. “Trained assassins should _not_ threaten to kill people.”

“Traitor,” Jason groaned. He collapsed against the couch. “And since when do we have an Xbox anyway?”

Roy shrugged. “You said you needed ‘something to fucking break’ besides Dick’s face.”

Jason’s eyes fell closed in exasperation. “I get hit with a spell meant to push me off the edge. Go fucking postal. And I bring home a 360.”

“You also ate a box of Fruit Loops?” Roy tried.

“The whole box,” Dick mumbled. “You owe me.”

Jason cracked an eye just to glare at him. “Get fucked, Dickface.”

Dick gestured inarticulately, failing miserably to make his point. Jason just deflated and tried to sniffle with dignity. “At least tell me I didn’t hurt anyone. That didn’t deserve it.”

“No, you, uh…” Dick cleared his throat. “You actually did pretty good on that front. Death threats aside.”

Jason stilled. “Why am I sensing a ‘but’?”

Dick shifted. “You may have gutted the entire Sionis financial network and donated it to homeless shelters in Debuque.”

“That… sounds about right, actually,” Jason conceded with a grunt.

Roy tore his eyes from the screen for a split second of surprise.

“What?” Jason shrugged. “Had that one lined up with Tim for months.” His eyes darted to Dick, still perched on the armchair. “D’you get the bastard who spiked me?”

Roy grinned. “You could say that.”

Jason raised a brow. “What’s that mean?”

Roy snickered. “Tell ’im, Dick.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “The pixie who hit you… ended up in the Batcave.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “Bruce may have handled it less well than you did.”

Roy was barely holding back a cackle. “You might say he went _batshit_.”

Dick grimaced. Again. “He put the Manor on lock down, cut off all communication, and Damian had to wire for help through a floral service.”

Roy waved vaguely to the kitchen table stacked with dozens of roses and calla lilies. “Let it not be said Devil Spawn has no taste.”

Jason collapsed, unable to process anything more. “This fucking family…”

Dick looked down at him with a complete lack of sympathy. “Yeah. Thank god you’re the normal one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [thefightingbull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull) for the beta. :)


End file.
